


Say when

by renateamalie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renateamalie/pseuds/renateamalie
Summary: Harper Sullivan is the daughter of a decorated war veteran. After her father passes away, Sam Wilson is determined that her potential will not go to waste. Months later, she finds herself at the Avengers compound, enlisted as one of the newest recruits of the Avengers initiative.In-between navigating a competitive environment, sparring-sessions and a gloomy (but oh so handsome) mentor — Harper has her hand forced by the remnants of Hydra.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)





	Say when

(To be posted soon.)


End file.
